Thou Shalt Not Kill
by inuchick22
Summary: Sequel to Midnight and Hunted. Edward and Bella are on their second honeymoon and all is good until they are paid a visit. By a priest with a vengeance.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Death--the last sleep? No, it is the final awakening.  
**Walter Scott**

EDWARD'S POV

As Bella took her bath, I sat cross legged on the bed. Something had been outside. Something or someone.

I had scared them away, but it didn't matter. This was our second honeymoon, and nobody was going to ruin it.

I heard the water turn off, and Bella humming. She was so happy, and it was going to stay that way, even if I had to keep the stranger a secret from her.

I looked up, staring angrily at the window, and held up a fist, just in case someone was watching.

_I promise this honeymoon will work Bella._

_I know Edward._


	2. Interrupted

Chapter 1

BELLA'S POV

I groaned as I pulled open the suitcase Edward had told me my clothes were in. Everything was brand new.

"Edward, you bought me new clothes?" I turned as he pulled on a pair of snow pants. Although they were baggy and shapeless, he looked like a model in them.

"Of course I did." He sounded like I was stupid not to know he would have done that. The truth was, I would have been surprised if he hadn't.

"In the direction we're heading in, we'll need a new dresser." I pulled out a turtleneck sweater, and replaced it with the T-shirt I had been wearing.

Edward laughed, and finished getting dressed. I had no idea what he had planned – even his mind was blank.

When I finished putting my hair into two braids, I was ready to go.

"You look appetizing." Edward kissed my cheek, and smiled.

"Gee, thanks."

"Alright let's go."

"And where are we going?" I followed Edward out the door, and into the beautiful snow.

At first I hated snow. It was too weird for me, having lived in Phoenix, but now I loved it.

"You'll see."

Edward took my hand, and we hiked down the hill, and down into a snow covered forest. Snow fell from the trees above us, threatening to land on us. But we dodged it every time.

Soon, the silence was becoming boring. In a flash, I had let go of Edward's hand, and was collecting snow behind a tree.

"Bella?" Edward asked, spinning about.

The snowball I had created was as big as my head. I jumped out from behind the tree, and threw the snowball. It hit him right smack in the back of his head.

He turned, smiling. "Oh. You want to fight?"

I let out a little scream and ran from him as he collected his own snow. I grabbed a pile, and began making as many little snowballs as I could.

I turned, and Edward was standing a few feet away, with dozens of snowballs in his hands. We began pegging them at each other. I got hit a few times, but I missed a few too.

"Come here you." Edward growled.

I stomped my feet into the ground, and looked up, smiling evilly. Edward used his hand, and motioned for me to come.

I ran at him, and tackled him into the snow. We wrestled around, uncovering the ground beneath the snow.

Finally we stopped, and laid there.

"Now," I turned to him, "where did you say we were going?"

EDWARD'S POV

Bella followed close behind me as we made our way up the trail. During the summer, Emmett, Jasper, and I sometimes came up here to hunt. It was the perfect place to find bears, which pleased Emmett.

After a long day of running and feeding, we would follow the trail up to the hot spring. It was a perfect little spot.

"Are we almost there?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, just through here." I pulled back a tree branch, and let Bella pass through.

"Oh wow." She looked around. "This is nice."

"Here." I tossed her a bikini.

"What will you be wearing?" She asked.

I pulled off my snow pants to reveal swim trunks.

"Sneaky." She pulled off her clothes, and put on the bikini.

"Oh wow. This is nice." I put my arms around her.

"So is this." She said against my neck. She turned me around, and pushed me into the water. I came to the surface as she looked down at me.

"Bella darling." I said sweetly.

"Yes?"

I pulled her ankle, and caught her as she fell in, only to push her head underwater.

She pulled my feet out from under me, and I came underneath with her. She kissed me gently, and went for the surface, but I pulled her back down and kissed her harder.

That's when we became aware that we weren't alone.

We surfaced, and saw an older man, staring down at us. He had graying reddish brown hair, and was dressed in all black, with a crucifix hanging down his front.

"Dear children! You scared me half to death."

"Who are you?" I asked, pushing Bella back a little.

"My name is Father Ernest, and I am here on vacation." He smiled.

I got out of the water. "You didn't happen to pass by a cabin last night," I got close to his face, "did you?"

"No, my dear child, I'm staying in this part of the forest."

Bella got out, and joined us. "We're sorry to have scared you. Are we trespassing?"

"No, no. I was out walking and heard noise, so I came to see what it was."

"It's just us. My name is Bella Cullen, and this is my husband, Edward."

Father Ernest smiled warmly. "I'd be honored if you two would join me for tea at my cabin."

I looked to Bella.

_I don't trust this guy._

_Oh Edward, we'll just have tea and then leave._

_Alright, but I still don't trust this guy._

"We'd love to." Bella said.

"Wonderful."

We changed quickly, and followed Father Ernest.

The cabin was only a short distance from the hot spring. It was a little smaller than the cabin Bella and I were staying in, but looked the same.

Inside it was small, and there wasn't much to it. One bed sat in the corner, next to a little nightstand. A fire was going in the fireplace.

"Sit down here." Father Ernest showed us the couch, and went into the kitchen.

Bella sat down, and I looked around. There were pictures hanging on the walls, and many were scattered about the room. The pictures were all of two boys doing different things together, like hiking, and fishing, and hunting.

There was one picture that was turned around, and I went to turn it back around when Father Ernest came into the room.

"Here's the tea."

I went and sat close to Bella.

"Now, tell me, what are you two doing in Alaska?" He asked, sipping his tea.

"Our honeymoon. We just got married a couple of weeks ago." Bella smiled.

"Oh how nice."

"Why did you choose to vacation here?" I hoped the question would catch him off guard.

"I always do. My brother and I came here all the time to hunt and fish. But he died, so I just come here alone now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I've come to accept it."

"Have you?"

"Yes."

Bella pinched my leg.

_Stop bombarding the poor guy with questions!_

_There's something wrong here._

"We really must be going." I stood.

"But you just arrived."

"We have things to do at the cabin. Bella." I grabbed her.

"Thank you for tea." Bella waved.

"Of course my dear children." Father Ernest waved back as we left.

BELLA'S POV

"Well that was rude." I said, hanging up our swimsuits.

"Bella, that guy is off."

"You're off." I grabbed our suitcases and stacked them in the corner neatly.

"Was I off about that Lucas guy?"

I stopped cold, and turned. Edward's expression was shocked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up." He came to me, and hugged me.

"It's okay. But Edward, not everyone we meet is trying to kill us."

"I know."

I pulled away. "It's our honeymoon, relax."

Edward sighed, and laid down on the bed. "Bella, I saw something outside of our cabin last night."

"What was it?" I sat down next to him.

"I don't know, but I know something was there."

I raked my fingers through his hair. "Alright, well unless we see something again, let's just have fun. Like this afternoon."

Edward smiled, and looked up at me. "Alright."

_What are you thinking about?_

_Kids. There must be someway to have kids._

Edward sat up, facing me. "Bella, there isn't any way."

"Are you sure?"

"Well…not really. I could ask Carlisle when we get back, but don't get your hopes up."

I nodded. "Okay."

He moved a strand of hair from my face.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And at that moment, everything seemed like it would be okay.


	3. Derek

Chapter 2

EDWARD'S POV

The week passed by rather quickly. Bella and I hadn't seen anything suspicious, and Father Ernest hadn't popped up anywhere.

Soon it was time to go. Bella and I packed up, and said goodbye to the cabin.

"Now _that_," Bella stretched out, "was a honeymoon."

I smiled. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Did you?"

"Of course."

I reached over and traced my thumb underneath her eye.

"It seems as though our lives are back on track."

Bella smiled. "Finally."

Rosalie and Alice were excited to see Bella when we pulled up.

"Bella! How was it? Did you like your outfits?" Alice hugged Bella tightly.

"It was great, and yes I loved the outfits…and Edward is going to let me pay for the next clothes I get."

Rosalie and Alice looked at me, and I threw my arms up.

"She wanted it that way."

"Edward is going to go and ask Carlisle about something, so we can hang out." Bella smiled in my direction.

Alice's face went from happy, to concerned. While Rosalie and Bella went inside, she came to me.

"Edward…"

"Alice, don't tell me. I want to find out for myself." I turned, and got into the Volvo.

Carlisle was taking a short break with Esme.

"Carlisle, I need to speak with you." I touched Esme's shoulder, and sat down.

"I'll go take a walk." Esme smiled, and left the room.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle folded his hands.

"It's about Bella and I. Can we…is there any way that we…can conceive?"

"Edward, I thought you knew the answer to that."

I covered my eyes with my hand. "I just hoped that there was a way."

"Edward," Carlisle stood behind me, taking my shoulders, "I'm sorry. You and Bella cannot get pregnant."

I stood. "I understand."

Carlisle patted me on the back as I left.

Why did I feel like I had just taken something from Bella?

BELLA'S POV

I knew the answer, even before Edward got home. I had heard his thoughts.

Rosalie and Alice tried to console me, but there was no need for it. There would be a way to have a kid, even if it meant adopting. But the only way that could happen, was if a kid got hurt badly enough to be changed. I didn't want a kid to have to practically die for us to have one.

"Bella, I forgot." Alice left the room, and returned a second later with an envelope.

"What's this?" I took it from her.

"A letter. It came a few days after you and Edward left."

I opened it up, and read the four haunting words.

I'm coming for you.

"Oh my God." I dropped the letter.

Rosalie read it, and handed it to Alice.

"Someone us after us for what we did to Lucas and Amber."

"Who could be after you?" Rosalie took the letter back from Alice.

"Who could possibly know?"

"I don't know." I bit my lip.

Edward pulled in, and joined us upstairs.

"What's going on?" He asked, sitting on the bed.

"Read this." I handed him the letter.

He read it, and looked at all of us.

"What should we do?"

"Research. We could research Lucas and Amber's family history." Rosalie piped up.

"I already did that. Amber's dad has been dead for a few years, and she was emancipated from her mom – so I doubt she would care. She was an only child, so any siblings are out."

"What about Lucas?"

"All that I got to read about him was that his mom is still alive." I remembered getting rid of the papers.

"Alright, so let's look his mom up." Rosalie stood.

"And what? Go to her house and say, 'Hey, I killed your son, are you trying to kill me?'" Edward asked.

"No." Rosalie snapped.

"Stop it! This is getting us nowhere." I stood up too. "Now let's think of something."

"What if we went by her house, and faked car trouble…or something…and while we're there, we can ask questions." Alice suggested.

"That could work."

"Yeah, but who should go?" Edward asked.

"I'll go, and Rosalie can come with me. If she _is_ after you, she could recognize you and kill you right there." Alice stood.

"Here, I can give you the address…I think I remember it." I scribbled it on a sheet of paper, and handed it to Rosalie.

"We should be back later on."

I sat down again.

"Bella, I'm sure you heard Carlisle." Edward sat next to me.

"I did."

"Are you…okay?" He rubbed my arms.

"I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?" I looked at him.

"Oh Bella." He pressed his cheek against my hair.

EDWARD'S POV

"Edward!" Emmett and Jasper waltzed into the room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked, pulling Bella closer.

"We're going to go feed; do you guys want to join?"

"No, we've already fed." I replied icily.

"Well we should be back later tonight."

Just as quickly as they had come in, they were gone.

"Bella, are you sure that you'll be okay?" I traced a circle on her arm.

"Yes. Edward, even if we could have a baby...now probably isn't the best time. We have a lifetime to figure it out." She looked up and smiled at me.

I nodded. "Alright. As long as you're okay."

"You know what? Why don't we go to the hospital? We can visit with Carlisle and Esme."

Bella got up. "That would be nice, I haven't talked to Esme in a long time."

"Why don't you change your clothes, and I'll go bring our bags in."

"Okay, I'll be done in a few minutes." Bella began searching through the dresser drawers.

I went downstairs, and grabbed all of the bags from the Volvo. I looked over at the woods, and saw something moving.

"Hey Edward!" Bella called.

I turned to see her head out the window. "Yeah!"

"Can I borrow a pair of your jeans!"

I rolled my eyes. "You know you can!"

She smiled, and returned inside the window.

I turned back around, looking. But there was nothing there. Oh well, I was probably seeing something...or maybe it had been a bird.

Bella met me downstairs, wearing a pair of my jeans and a green sweatshirt that cut off right above her belly button.

"Why do you have to look so amazing all the time?" I asked, putting my arms around her waist.

"Now you know how I feel."

I bent down to her ear. "You looked amazing even before you were a vampire."

She kissed beneath my ear, and ruffled the hair on the back of my head.

"Are you sure we won't be bothering Carlisle?" Bella asked as we drove to the hospital.

"I already checked his thoughts, he and Esme weren't too busy."

We arrived at the hospital, and strode up to the front desk.

"Where is Dr. Carlisle Cullen? His son and daughter-in-law are here to see him." I put a hand on the desk.

"Dr. Cullen is with a patient right now, but his wife is in the lounge." The woman didn't even look up to acknowledge us.

"Thanks." I led Bella to the lounge.

"I'm going to go find Carlisle." I kissed Bella's cheek.

"Alright." I watched her go in, and hug Esme. When I knew everything was alright, I walked off to find Carlisle.

I looked into every room, and finally found him in the ICU ward.

"Carlisle?" I knocked on the doorframe.

"Edward, come in." Carlisle motioned for me to come in.

"Bella and I just came down to visit."

"How did she take the news?"

"I think she's lying to me. I think it upset her, but she doesn't want to admit it."

"Just give her time Edward. She'll be alright." Carlisle touched my shoulder.

"I hope so."

BELLA'S POV

"Don't worry Bella. You're right, you have a lifetime to figure out what to do about children." Esme smiled.

"I know. I'm worried about Edward."

"He'll be fine. Don't worry about him."

I nodded. "Edward is in ICU with Carlisle. Do you want to come?"

"Actually, I was about to run back to the house." Esme stood.

"I'll see you later then."

"Bye Bella." She kissed my forehead, and left.

I made my way up the stairs, and found my way to ICU. It was so quiet and depressing. I passed by windows, looking in at the different people.

I stopped at one, when I saw a little boy.

A nurse was just coming out.

"Excuse me, can you tell me what happened?" I asked, my eyes still on the boy.

"He fell from his bed, and cracked his head against the floor. He wasn't found until a few hours after it happened." The nurse shook her head.

"Where were his parents?" I snarled.

"He doesn't have any...he lives at the group home." She looked at my face. "You can go in if you want."

I nodded. "I think I will. What is his name?"

"Derek." She smiled, and patted my hand as she left.

I went inside, and sat down next to Derek's bed. The little boy didn't look much older than four. He had curly brown hair, and a few freckles were scattered on his nose and cheeks. His eyes were closed, and I assumed he was in a coma.

I reached for his hand, and held it in mine. Now I knew how Edward felt, when he touched me when I was human. The warmth was so nice.

I used my other hand to push back his hair, away from his eyes.

The beeping of the machines reminded me of being in the hospital.

"Derek." I smiled, looking at his face. "My name is Bella."

_She looks so happy._

I turned to see Edward, watching me from the glass. He knew immediately that I had heard him.

He slowly opened the door, and joined me by Derek's bed. He stood behind me.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked gently.

"This little boy, Derek, was alone...so I just came in." I smiled up at him. "Isn't he sweet?"

Edward smiled, and reached out to touch a lock of his hair.

He kneeled down next to me.

"Bella, Alice and Rosalie are waiting for us at the house." He whispered.

"Do we have to go?" I asked.

"We can come back again tomorrow...if you want."

I nodded, smiling. "I'd like that."

Edward took my hand, and led me from Derek's room.

I turned one final time to see him, as his mouth twitched up into a smile.


	4. She Isn't Trying To Kill You

Chapter 3

EDWARD'S POV

"Could we stop there?" Bella pointed towards a group of stores.

"Where?" I looked around.

"The toy store. I want to get Derek something…so that when he wakes up, he'll have something nice."

I pulled into a parking spot, and Bella shot into the store.

I was happy that she was happy, but I didn't want her to get too attached to this kid. He was a nice looking kid, and I knew he needed a family…

"Edward, what do you think of this?" Bella showed me a stuffed animal tiger.

"It's cute."

"I don't know…the tiger might scare him. What about a teddy bear? But there are so many…help me pick one."

I helped her look through the teddy bears, and she finally found one she liked. I paid for it, with resistance from Bella, and then we were on our way to the house.

Rosalie and Alice were waiting, Rosalie was pretty mad.

"Where were you two?" She tapped her foot, and flickered her eyes to me.

"We stopped somewhere, just cool it." I snapped.

"Alright children, let's not fight." Alice grabbed our shoulders.

Bella put the present for Derek away, and then joined us downstairs.

"Alright, so first of all, this lady isn't the one after you." Alice said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well first of all," Rosalie started before Alice could open her mouth, "she's in a wheelchair. Second of all, from what we gathered, she hadn't spoken to either of her sons in a long time. We asked her about the boys in the pictures, and she just told us that she had last seen them two years ago for Christmas."

"So Lucas's mom is out. Who else does that leave?" Bella asked.

"Well, the other brother. Unfortunately, we couldn't snag a picture, and even if we could have, there weren't any recent ones of him. All of the pictures were from when Lucas and his brother were younger."

"Looks like we have some more research to do." I sighed.

"Well maybe Rosalie and I can do that too. I know you guys are still tired and…have things to talk about." Alice stood, and pulled Rosalie to her feet.

Bella looked over at me, puzzled.

"Alright." I said through clenched teeth. Nice going Alice.

When they had gone, Bella turned to me.

"We have things to talk about?" She asked, letting go of my hand.

"Bella, it's about Derek. Are you sure it's the best thing to be seeing him?"

"Why shouldn't I? He's an orphan, and he's hurt. Why shouldn't I see him?"

"Maybe, you just want to see him because you…can't have kids."

The slap across my face surprised me. Never, could I have imagined Bella striking me. As I looked at her, tears formed in the corners of her eyes, and her face was angry.

"I'm sorry for hitting you." She stood, and ran outside, almost running right into Esme.

"What was that all about?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Bella and I had a fight about Derek."

"Who?"

I told Esme about Derek, and about the trip to the toy store…and about what I had said.

"Oh no Edward." Esme sat down.

"I didn't mean for it to sound mean. I just don't want Bella getting hurt."

"You think she'll want to change Derek if he doesn't pull through, don't you?"

"Don't you?"

She shook her head, smiling. "No. She felt bad after killing that Dustin man, and she had a good reason to do it. Bella might _want_ to change Derek, but she wouldn't be able to do it."

"Should I go after her?" I stood, and looked at the door.

"I think she would want you to."

"Thanks Esme."

"Just be careful Edward."

I ran out the door.

BELLA'S POV

Charlie wasn't back from work when I got to his house, so I let myself in.

The kitchen was still the same, as if nothing had changed. I sat down in one of the chairs, and covered my face with my hands, crying.

It wasn't because I couldn't have kids, it wasn't about hitting Edward, or what he had said. Well it was because of what he said, but only because it was true. The only reason I wanted to visit Derek was because secretly I hoped he wouldn't come out of the coma.

If he didn't, I could change him. I wanted to hit myself for even thinking that. It would be better for Derek to pull through, than for me to change him. I couldn't change him, I wouldn't be able to do it.

Now I knew how Edward felt about changing me. Suddenly I felt like a bad person, an evil person…a monster.

I heard a car pull in, and stood. If Charlie saw me crying, he would go after Edward.

I wiped my tears, and went to the door. But, the car that pulled up wasn't Charlie's. It was a black truck.

I opened the door, and came out onto the porch.

Just as I did, the truck's car door opened up.

My eyes widened. "Father Ernest?"

"Bella. Hello." He pulled a gun from behind his back, and aimed it at me.

Charlie's car was just driving down the street, and he must have seen the gun, because the car screeched to a halt, and he came flying out.

"Charlie, stop!" I shouted.

Father Ernest turned, and fired the gun at Charlie.

"CHARLIE!" I screamed.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

Thanks for the reviews!

Like my cliffhanger? Haha. Don't worry, everything will be explained.

Hey, you know what I was thinking? Stephanie Meyer was dead on with picking Henry Cavill to be Edward in a movie, but if for some reason he couldn't do it (NO JINXES!) I was thinking…James Franco would be a good replacement.

No more song things.


	6. Here It Comes

Chapter 4

EDWARD'S POV

I heard Bella's bloodcurdling scream in the meadow. I froze in my tracks, and turned around. I was instantly frightened.

I ran as fast as I could to Charlie's, where I was pretty sure she had screamed. When I got there, the sight didn't look too good.

"Bella!" I shouted in a deep voice. I didn't even recognize it.

I leaped over the hood of Charlie's car, which was in the way of the opening to the driveway, and stopped.

She was kneeling on the ground next to someone, who was covered in blood, her head on their stomach. I went to her. I knew what had happened.

"Bella? Who did you attack?" I asked close to her head.

Her head shot up, tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't attack anyone…Father Ernest shot Charlie."

My eyes widened. "Is he-?"

"He's dead. I couldn't even change him, he died instantly." She flicked her head angrily towards the road. "He drove, but I couldn't leave Charlie…"

"Bella…"

The tears came even more, as she came into my open arms.

"It's all my fault! I shouldn't have come here." She sobbed into my shirt.

"It's my fault…I shouldn't have said what I said." I held her tighter.

She shook her head.

"You were right."

BELLA'S POV

Everyone had shown up in black, except for the police officers. They showed up in their navy blue uniforms. Renee had even flown in, and she had brought Phil with her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." She hugged me after the service.

"Thanks."

"Your dad was a good man. I loved him." She smiled, and touched my cheek.

"We all did." Edward put his arm around me, bringing me close.

"Bella, can I have a minute?" Renee asked, looking at Edward.

"Sure." I shrugged, and reluctantly untangled myself from Edward's grasp.

We went upstairs, into Edward and I's bedroom.

"Bella, are you sure you should be here?" She asked, closing the door.

"Of course I should be here. I'm married." My eyebrows knit together.

"But Bella…you _are_ only eighteen." She sat down on the bed.

_Oh here it comes._

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, I'm going to be eighteen forever."

"Isn't there some way to switch back? Like some reverse thing?"

"No. Even if there was, I wouldn't go back."

"Why not Bella?"

"Mom, I'm married to Edward, and I love him and his family."

"Oh Bella, you don't know what love is at this age."

"Well I don't think you know what love is either." I shot back.

She stood instantly. "Oh really?"

My anger was rising. "Really. You ran away from love when you were with Charlie, and now you're with _Phil_. If that's love…then for all I know, maybe I should marry a hot dog stand manager."

She clicked over to the dresser, and flung open the drawers. "You're leaving with me, tonight."

"No I'm not! I'm staying with my husband. Unlike you, I don't run from my marriage, especially when it's a great one."

Renee froze, and turned.

"Fine." She said icily. "You can stay, but don't expect me to come back."

She opened the door, and left, slamming it behind her.

I collapsed onto the floor, crying. Why was everything going so badly?

Edward opened the door, and wrapped himself around my body on the floor.

"Bella, I heard." He murmured.

"I'm sure everyone heard."

"It's alright Bella. Your mom…she'll come around."

I looked up at him.

"Did Alice see that?"

"No, but it's just something I know will happen."

I sat up. Edward wiped my tears away.

"No more tears my love. The bad things are gone now."

"Yeah but one good thing is gone," I stood, "and I'm going to get the bad thing that killed him."

EDWARD'S POV

"Father Ernest." I shot to my feet. "I knew it!"

"Alright calm down Edward." Alice coaxed.

"That…he killed Bella's dad! I'm not going to settle down. I'm going to find this guy." I went to the door.

"Where do you propose we look?" Rosalie asked.

"Alaska."

"Alaska?"

"I told you, that's where Bella and I met him," I turned, "who's coming?"

Rosalie and Alice stood.

Bella stomped into the room, and lifted her leg up onto the table. She pulled back the jeans she was wearing, and hooked Charlie's gun onto her boot.

"Me too." She growled.

I nodded, and we all went out to the Volvo.

"Hey!" Emmett called.

"Where did you all go last night?" Rosalie asked angrily.

"Jasper and I stopped up at the hot spring. Edward, some guy was up there as we were leaving…he looked suspicious."

I paused. "Was it a priest?"

"Yeah." Emmett's face twisted into confusion.

"We're going after him, want to come?" Alice asked.

"Sure."

"I'm in." Jasper got into the car.

I drove all the way to Alaska, while Bella sat in the front seat, pulling out different weapons, and putting them in different places on her body.

"Bella," I stopped her from hiding a Swiss Army knife in her pocket, "there are six vampires hunting one man."

"I know."

I reached over, and touched her cheek.

"I just need to do this. Alone."

"What?" I pulled back.

"Yeah come on Bella, we're a family." Emmett punched her arm.

"I know, but he killed _my_ dad."

"I don't like this."

"If I need help, you'll know." She assured me.

I stopped the car near the cabin Bella and I had stayed in.

"Just let me go." She touched my arm.

My grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"If I even suspect that you're in trouble, I'm coming."

She nodded, and opened the car door.

"Just…be careful."

She nodded, and took off.

"Edward, should she be doing this?" Alice asked.

"I don't know."

BELLA'S POV

I saw the black truck parked behind the cabin, so I knew he was there.

"Come on out Father Ernest!" I shouted, pulling a kitchen knife from my jacket pocket.

The door opened, and he came out.

"Why Bella, what brings you here?" He asked innocently.

"You killed my dad." I snarled angrily.

"You killed my brother."

"He was trying to kill me…and my family."

"Who are you to judge? You kill all the time." He stepped forward.

"I kill to survive."

He smiled. "So did my brother."

"But we never even attacked him. Or Amber."

"Vampires killed our dad, leaving my mom helpless. But instead of accepting the death, she blamed us for it. So my brother and I were left alone."

"Vampires killed your dad. We didn't."

"You all are the same."

"No. Some of us kill humans to feed, others just kill animals."

"Killing is all the same," he reached into his back pocket, "unless it's for a good cause."

He threw a dead rabbit on the ground.

It occurred to me that I hadn't fed in a few days. I was hungry.

Before I could stop myself, I threw myself at the rabbit, and drank deeply.


	7. The Results

Chapter 5

EDWARD'S POV

"I'm going." I opened the car door.

"Wait, Edward." Alice jumped out, and grabbed me.

"Bella is in trouble. She needs me!"

"Just give her some time. Maybe she'll snap out of it."

"No, I can't take that chance."

I ran into the forest, dodging the trees. I came upon the cabin quickly, and saw Bella on the ground, hunched over the rabbit she had been thinking about. Father Ernest was pulling something from a bag that was on his back.

"Bella!" I rammed into Father Ernest.

Bella's head picked up, and she wiped her mouth.

"Edward!"

I wrestled with Father Ernest on the ground, and pinned him. Looking to Bella, I saw that she was already standing right there.

"Finish it Bella!" I shouted.

She pulled the gun from her boot, and aimed at Father Ernest's head.

"Thou shalt not kill." He laughed.

"It's a little late for playing by the rules." Bella pulled the trigger.

I got up off of Father Ernest. Bella dropped the gun and came into my arms. I hugged her to me, rubbing her back.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She stepped back.

"I'm better, but I'll be fine." She smiled.

"Let's get out of here."

I walked ahead, and turned to smile at Bella.

"You coming?"

She nodded, and took a step. But then her hand flew to her forehead.

"Edward?"

Bella's body folded into itself, and she fell.

"Bella!" I caught her just as she was about to hit the ground.

The others must have heard my cry, because they were there in an instant.

"What happened?" Alice bent down.

Bella was shivering.

"She fainted…I don't know what happened." I looked at Alice.

"Come on, let's get her to Carlisle."

I drove as fast as I could, while Alice held Bella in the passenger seat. Bella hadn't stopped shivering, and she was beginning to talk in her unconsciousness.

"Edward." She said through chattering teeth.

I looked over, but she was still out. I smoothed back some of her hair.

Emmett had called Carlisle, and he was at the house when we got there.

I carried Bella up to our room, and laid her on the bed.

After Carlisle examined her, he gave us the bad news.

"Father Ernest poisoned Bella."

"What?" My eyes widened.

"How could?" Alice asked.

I thought. "The rabbit. He threw a rabbit out in front of Bella. He must have injected it with poison, and because Bella was hungry, she couldn't resist it."

"Well you got her here in good timing, so the poison isn't that far into her bloodstream. Edward, you have to suck it out."

"Isn't there an antidote?"

"Not with this stuff. This is really nasty." Carlisle shook his head.

"That bastard." I clenched my fists.

"Edward, just do it." Alice said.

"It isn't that easy. It kills me to do it."

"Bella will die."

I growled, and sat on top of Bella.

"I'm sorry." I bent down, and began sucking the poison out.

She thrashed around, but Alice and Carlisle held her down. She screamed obscenities, she screamed my name, and she screamed for Charlie.

When the poison was out, I went into the bathroom to spit it up.

"How is she?" I asked, returning.

"She'll be out for a few days."

I nodded.

"Edward, there's something I need to talk to you about." Carlisle came to me.

"What is it?"

"It's about Derek."

"What about him? Don't tell me he's dead." I looked at Bella, as Alice cleaned off her skin.

BELLA'S POV

I woke up and remembered the forest.

"Edward?" I sat up.

"Bella, you're awake." Alice touched my hand.

"Where's Edward?"

"He went with the boys hunting. They had to drag him away from you." She smiled.

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days. Father Ernest poisoned you, and Edward had to suck it out."

I shivered.

"So that's what hurt."

Alice nodded.

"Hey, while he's out, I'm going to go visit a friend."

"Okay, did you want me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine."

I jumped up, and grabbed the teddy bear.

I ran to the hospital, and up to ICU. But when I went by Derek's room, I saw that his bed was empty.

A nurse walked by.

"Excuse me, where is Derek?"

She thought for a second.

"Oh, Derek. We moved him to a different room – he woke up from the coma."

I smiled.

"Which room?"

She checked a clipboard.

"Room…232."

I bolted down to the second floor, and found the room. When I got there, I looked in the window to see Derek talking to a woman and a man.

_I'm so glad we adopted him, he's adorable._

I froze. Adopted?  
Derek was adopted…and that meant that I could never…

The woman and the man kissed Derek goodbye, and left the room.

"Excuse me, did you adopt Derek?" I asked.

"Yes, yes we did." The woman smiled.

"Oh…that…that's great."

"When we couldn't have a baby, we decided to adopt, and Derek just clicked with us." The man put his arm around his wife.

I smiled, and blinked back the tears.

"Here," I handed the woman the teddy bear, "would you give this to him?"

"Of course."

"Well…I have to go."

I turned, and walked down the hall.

When I reached the lounge, I went in and sat down in the corner. My tears couldn't be stopped. First, Charlie is killed. Second, Renee hates me. Third, I can't ever have any kids.

Why was everyone I loved being taken away?

Before I knew it, God forbid, Edward would be taken away.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Edward, standing over me.

"Hey."

He pulled me to my feet, and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're awake."

"Did you know about Derek?"

He pulled away.

"I was going to tell you when you woke up."

I wiped away my tears.

"At least he has a home now."

"Yes, he has a home now. Bella are you upset about not having kids?"

"No. It's just…everyone I love is being taken away from me."

Edward smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I hope you don't."

"I never will."

Just then, the woman at the front desk came in.

"Mrs. Cullen? You have a call."

I followed her to the desk, Edward close behind.

"Hello?"

"Bella, it's Alice. Guess who's here?"

EDWARD'S POV

Renee jumped to her feet when she saw the Volvo pull in.

"Bella!" She ran to Bella, and hugged her.

"Hey Mom."

"Bella I'm so sorry!"

Renee backed off, and touched Bella's face.

"Are you alright? You look a bit paler since the last time I saw you…you're not pregnant are you?" Renee's eyes widened.

I looked over at Bella.

"No!" She said quickly.

"Good. You shouldn't be having babies for awhile."

Bella bit her lip.

"What is it you wanted Mom?"

"I wanted to apologize. You're right, I'm not in love with Phil…and that's why he moved out."

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Yes Bella. Can you forgive me for trying to break you and Edward up?"

"Of course."

Renee smiled.

"Well I have to be going."

"You just got here."

"I just flew in to tell you I was sorry, I have to get back and get Phil's stuff out of my apartment."

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too."

Renee got into the rental car, and drove off.

"You do look paler than usual." I touched Bella's face.

"I'm fine…really."

_Are you sure?  
I don't know…I've been feeling dizzy but it could just be because of the whole poison thing._

"All the same, I'd feel better if we had a second opinion."

BELLA'S POV

I couldn't _believe_ Edward was making me do this.

"Bella is it done yet?" He asked from outside the stall.

"No, a few more seconds."

I opened the door, and stood with him.

"Whatever this says, I love you." He gripped my hand.  
"Edward, we both know what it's going to say." I rolled my eyes.

"Now?"

"Yeah, it should be done."

I flipped over the pregnancy test.


	8. Author's Note 2

Author's Note

Thanks for all of the reviews!

Guys…I'm having a dilemma here…and I need your help.

One part of me doesn't want Bella to be pregnant. That part of me is like, no vampires can't get pregnant, that's stupid.

The other part of me wants Bella to be pregnant. That part of me is like, screw the rules, it would be fun to have a little baby.

So help me out guys! Tell me what you think.

**I have gotten three reviews already telling me to MAKE BELLA PREGNANT.**

**So Bella will be pregnant.**

**If any of you have a problem with this, sorry...but that's what you all asked for.**


	9. It's Pink

Chapter 6

EDWARD'S POV

"Oh my God." Bella put her hand to her mouth.

"What?"

_I'm pregnant._

My eyes widened.

"B-but how?"

"I don't know!" Bella collapsed to the ground, but I caught her around the middle to soften her fall. I kneeled next to her.

"Look, are these things 100 percent accurate?"

Bella looked at me.

"I picked the most accurate one. I could get another one…"

"I'll be right back."

I rushed from the bathroom, and purchased the same test. Bella was still on the ground when I got back.

"Alright, here." I handed her the box, and she went into the stall.

A few minutes passed, and finally Bella came out.

"It's pink. I'm definitely pregnant."

I hugged Bella.

"Are you happy?" I asked.

"I wanted to get pregnant, I just didn't think we could," she backed away, "are you happy?"

I smiled, and kneeled down in front of Bella, putting the side of my face against her stomach. I held her around the middle tightly.

"Yes, I wanted this."

She messed with my hair.

"What are we going to tell the family?"

I stood.

"We should go to Carlisle first."

BELLA'S POV

Carlisle stared in disbelief after we told him.

"The tests must be wrong."

Edward shook his head, and handed him both tests, and their boxes.

"These tests are 99.9 percent accurate, and both came out positive."

Carlisle looked them over.

"This is the first time…that this has ever happened."

"But how did it happen?"

"Well…all I can think of is that maybe…another power or trait Bella possesses as a vampire is that she's still a little human."

"I don't understand."

"Well think about it. Why does she have the urge to bathe and shower frequently? Why did she react the way she did to the poison? Why is it so easy for her to fight the urge to feed? Maybe Bella is still somewhat human."

"It makes sense."

"Bella," Carlisle stood and came to sit on the corner of his desk in front of me, "how are you feeling right now?"

Edward grabbed my hand.

"Happy, and…scared." I bit my lip.

"Why are you scared?" Edward asked gently.

"What if there's something wrong with me? What if I'm not really pregnant?"

"We'll just have to keep an eye on you for the next few weeks. It will become apparent fairly quickly if you're pregnant." Carlisle put his hand on my knee. "Don't be scared."

"We're all here for you Bella." Edward kissed below my ear.

"Which reminds me…we have to tell the others."

EDWARD'S POV

"Okay, now when we tell you…don't ask a bunch of questions because we don't know how this happened." I said.

I didn't want Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, or Esme upsetting Bella. She was already a little scared as it was.

"Alright just spit it out." Emmett folded his arms.

"Bella…is pregnant."

They all stared, shocked.

"What?" Rosalie's eyes widened.

"Bella is pregnant. So be gentle with her." I warned.

"This is…weird."

"It's also pretty cool." Alice smiled, and hugged Bella.

"Thanks Alice." Bella smiled.

After everyone had left, Bella turned to me.

"Edward…what am I going to tell my mom?"

I frowned.

"You tell her you're pregnant."

"But she just got done saying how we weren't ready."

"Bella," I held her close, "don't worry too much about this."

"I'm trying."

I kissed her hair.

"Bella, we're going to have a baby. We're going to be happy."

She smiled.

"I know."

As I held her, I felt truly happy. We were going to have a baby of our own.


End file.
